1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming device, a log recording method, and a computer-readable recording medium, which are adapted to record log information concerning the processing performed by an application.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, some image forming devices called multi-function peripherals, are provided with the environment for developing and deploying applications, and it is possible to develop and deploy new applications on the image forming devices even after the shipment by using the API (application programming interface) supplied by the environment. For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-269619.
The image forming device as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-269619 is able to implement not only the applications developed by the vendor of the image forming device but also the applications developed by the third vendor. Hence, it is possible to remarkably improve the ability to expand the functions of the image forming device.
However, an unspecified application may be implemented in the image forming device, and the security of the image forming device in such a case may be degraded. It is difficult to determine, prior to the implementation, whether operation of each of the individual applications is inappropriate for protection of confidential information in the image forming device.
In recent years, many image forming devices are provided with mass storage, and such image forming devices are capable of managing various kinds of confidential information (personal information of the users, image data of the scanned confidential documents, etc.) stored in the mass storage. Thus, it is desired to prevent an unspecified application from illegally accessing the confidential information in the image forming device.
Recording of log information is an effective mechanism for detecting existence of an unsuitable application which illegally accesses confidential information in the image forming device. However, according to the related art, it is necessary to implement a certain function (e.g., calling of a function of recording logs) into the application appropriately, in order to perform recording of log information.
In the case of the mechanism according to the related art, if the function is implemented in the application inappropriately, failure of recording of log information may occur. As a result, it is impossible to detect an unsuitable application which may illegally access the confidential information in the image forming device.